1. Field
Example aspects described herein relate generally to communications equipment, and more specifically to Multi-Configurable Switching System Using Multi-Functionality Card Slots.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the continued increase in the operating speed and memory capacity of processors such as personal computers, workstations, and servers, current communications systems are challenged to deliver data to these processors at continually higher speeds.
Typical communications systems include collections of interconnected access nodes that transfer data with one another. These nodes may be interconnected using one or more network switches.